custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun
Barney's Fun & Games is a Barney Home Video released in May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. Meanwhile, After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast & Crew Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) Additonal Cast *Min *Jesse *Jason *Kristen Crew Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer Writers *Stephen White Directors *Clark Santes Producers *Linda Houston Music Director *David Bernalnd Wolf: Cry Wolf Music Song List *Barney Theme Song *My Family's Just Right for Me *Games *Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop *That's Hats *Help Protect the Earth *The Barney Bag *A Tisket, A Tasket *Number Limbo *Carnival of Numbers *Silly Sounds *Roll Over *The Airplane Song *My Yellow Blankey *I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from the video of the same name is used *Jesse wear the same clothes from "Look What I Can Do!" *Min wear the same hairstyle and clothes from "Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico". *Kristen wear the same hairstyle and clothes from "Barney's We Can Do It". *Jason wear the same clothes from "Look What I Can Do!". *The Musical arrangments from the 1996 Season 3 home video of the same name is used *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *This home video was filmed in March 8, 1995. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the home video of the same name. *Season 3's I Love You has the same vocals from that version used in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" in a different pitch. During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. This version has the same version in the first verse as Barney's Sleepytime Songs with a different pitch and a faster tempo and the second verse has the same style as Season 3 with also a faster tempo. *This version is the standard airing version since October 24th, 1995. PBS Kids Sprout also had the standard airing version of this episode. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the May 5 performance. *This is the first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night *Min has his 1995 voice and and look. *Jesse has his 1995 voice and look, *Jason has his 1995 voice and look. *Kristen has his 1995 voice and look. *When Kristen sings the "That's Hats" song, it is mentioned that her favorite color is yellow, just like Juan's and Baby Bop's. *This is the first home video to released in 1996. It Film Released on May 1996, the same day another PBS PTV PBS Kids WLIW21, WNET 13, NJN, WABC, WNBC, Nick Jr and Disney Jr show The Hoobs premiered on most PBS stations. Barney Says (Barney's Fun & Games) Script Releases Dates *May 21, 1996 *October 2, 1998 *January 1999 *March 2002 *June 2006 *June 2009 *January 2010 Barney's Fun and Games Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue Warning Screen *Dark Blue Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Bumper *Barney Home Video Logo *Barney and Friends Intro 3 Version *Barney Fun and Games Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids For Character Preview *Barney Talent Show Preview *Barney's Fun & Games Soundtrack Preview 1998 Opening *Dark Blue Warning Screen *Dark Blue Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney and Friends Intro 3 Version *Barney Fun and Games Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney Big Surprise Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Mother Goose Rockin Rhyme Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney Home Video Category:1996 episodes Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Season 3 Home Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:DeviantART